El Camino Hacia El Destino
by oODaxterOo
Summary: Dexter es promovido para asistir a una de las conferencias del famoso profesor utonium, en la ciudad de saltadilla. ahi conoceria al profesor y sus hijas y mas aun, especialmente a bombon que juntos pasarian una gran aventura y descubriran sus nuevos sentimientos. por favor dale una oportunidad.
1. Bienvenido A Saltadilla

Esta es una historia crossover de amor y aventura entre ppg y dexter's lab.

**En algún lugar cuyo nombre no es exacto, en una carretera larga y tediosa que llevaba a cierto chico pelirrojo y un hombre rubio de mediana edad se desarrollaba una conversación.**

-Estas seguro de que estarás bien por tu cuenta? Mama aun esta preocupada.- dijo el hombre rubio.

- estoy seguro de que así será, la academia me dijo que todos mis gastos estarían cubiertos, y no olvides que soy **Dexter!**- dijo el chico pelirrojo que ya contaba con 14 años de edad. Siempre bestia una bata blanca larga de laboratorio y unos guantes morados, además de unos lentes modernos, un pantalón negro y unas botas también negras.

Dexter había sido becado para asistir a una de las conferencias impartidas por el ya famoso profesor utonium; el, a pesar de su corta edad, fue un perfecto candidato para asistir a dicha conferencia y quizás, por que no? Contribuir con algún trabajo con el profesor. La beca cubriría su estadía y alimentos durante dos semanas, tiempo en el que dexter debería quedarse en saltadilla.

Dexter había escuchado hablar de el brillante profesor utonium y sabia bastante sobre su trabajo, incluso tenia un montón de notas para mostrarlas al profesor y contribuir con sus ideas y también había oído hablar de sus peculiares hijas, aunque dexter no tenia mucho interés en ellas, tenia cierta curiosidad de conocerlas también.

-Es emocionante… Este es mi primer viaje donde tendré que valerme por mi mismo, aunque debo admitir que extrañare a mama, a mi fastidiosa hermana dee dee y claro mi laboratorio.- pensó dexter sin saber que este viaje cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Dexter y su padre por fin habían llegado a saltadilla y ahí después de pedir algunas indicaciones, dexter llego a la academia donde se supone, seria impartida la conferencia del profesor y donde se le dispondría un dormitorio durante su estadía.

Dexter bajo del coche y tomo su maleta.

-deseas que te acompañe para pedir indicaciones?- pregunto su padre

-no, gracias a partir de aquí lo haré solo-

-muy bien, entonces cuídate- su padre sonrió a dexter e hizo un ademán para despedirse y sin mas solo arranco el coche y se fue.

Dexter tomo su maleta, y camino hacia la entrada del edificio, al entrar dexter se maravillo por su tamaño y su ambiente de estudio, era todo lo que a el gustaba. Una ves adentro se dirigió a la oficina del director para hablar con el. La secretaria lo hizo pasar a su oficina.

-ah buen día, tu debes ser dexter, es un placer tenerte aquí- dijo el director de la academia.

-buen día, esta en lo correcto y es también para mi un gran placer visitar su ciudad y su academia-

-hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti dexter, tienes un gran potencial a tu corta edad. Bueno dejare de aburrirte- el director agarra de un estante una llave y la entrega a dex. –esta es la llave de tu dormitorio el cual esta en el edificio este, en la planta baja, es un lugar tranquilo ya que solo se usa para estudiantes de visita, espero que tu estadía sea placentera y puedas disfrutar de nuestra ciudad.-

Así sin mas, dexter se dirigió al edificio a la habitación mencionada, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y dexter se sintió satisfecho, era un pequeño cuarto con un escritorio, un ordenador y una pequeña cama. –es todo, simplemente, lo que un genio necesita- pensó dexter. Rápidamente acomodo sus cosas en aquel cuarto ya que estaba entusiasmado por salir a conocer un poco la ciudad, así que, en cuanto termino de desempacar, salio de la academia y tomo un transporte el cual, lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

Una ves ahí. Dexter comenzó a caminar por la ciudad conociendo cada calle y avenida llena de gente y altos edificios, trafico y algabaria, todo lo que un ambiente urbano puede ofrecer. De ves en cuado se detenía en alguna tienda de historietas a hojear los últimos números y en tiendas de electrónica para observar los modernos ordenadores.

Una ves saliendo de la tienda de electrónica dexter escucho ruidos muy fuertes como si algo se desplomara seguido de gritos aterrorizados de personas que venían al otro lado de la esquina donde se encontraba. Dexter corrió rápidamente para tratar de averiguar que sucedía, y al doblar en la esquina se topo con una gran masa de personas que venían corriendo llenos de temor, dexter se posiciono tras un letrero para no ser aplastado por dicha turba y una ves que esta paso observo un tipo de robot que estaba destruyendo los muros de un banco.

-pero que…? Un robot enorme robando un banco? Definitivamente es una ciudad interesante. Tengo que hacer algo, menos mal que siempre voy equipado.- a la vos de la frase dexter encendió el dispositivo anti-gravedad de sus botas y subió al techo del edificio que se encontraba frente al banco.

Desde ahí lanzo una esfera cromada la cual al hacer contacto con el robot esta estallo llamando la atención del mismo. El robot volteo para saber que lo había atacado

-quien ha sido el responsable de tal ataque muéstrese!-

-que dem.. un mono conduciendo un robot!? Debe ser una broma… hey tu! Aquí arriba, fui yo quien te ataco!- dijo dexter al mono.

-pero que? Un mocoso cuatro ojos osa atacarme de ese modo, tu debes ser nuevo ya que si no lo fueras sabrías quien soy yo, y si supieras quien soy yo no me hubieras atacado, así que me presentare yo soy mojo jojo! El genio malvado que habrá de destruir a las chicas superpoderosas, las cuales deben de estar por llegar-

-no me importa quien seas mono, pero no permitiré que robes ese banco, además, para que esperar a las chicas si yo llegue primero-

-pequeño mocoso te enseñare que no debes meterte en el trabajo de un superhéroe- mojo apunta su cañón láser hacia dexter y dispara.

-superhéroe eh?- dexter salta del edificio para evitar el disparo.

-jaja! Eso fue muy fácil, ahora cae hacia tu ruina-

Mojo no terminaba de decir su frase cuando las botas de dexter se activaron y comenzó a volar, al mismo tiempo que activaba sus anteojos para analizar la composición del robot de mojo. –muy bien, no es nada complicado- dijo dexter lanzando otra esfera a un punto en el brazo del robot que tenia el cañón láser. La esfera, al hacer contacto con el brazo, soltó una especie de masa dejando inutilizable el cañón del robot.

-pero que es esto!? Maldito mocoso, veo que te subestime muy bien entonces tendré que prestarte mas atención.- mojo activo los propulsores del robot y se dirigió hacia dexter para tratar de atacarlo de frente y golpearlo con el otro brazo del robot. –ahora veras mocoso!-

Dexter saco un pequeño cubo de su bolsillo y apretó un pequeño botón en el al mismo tiempo que los cristales de sus lentes se tornaron de un color oscuro.

-que es eso?- dijo mojo, cuando el cubo se desintegro y creo una gran luz blanca mas segadora que el mismo sol.

-mis ojos, no puedo ver!- el robot siguió aproximándose hacia dexter, pero el solo tubo que dar unos cuantos pasos para esquivar el ataque del robot, haciendo que este se estrellara en seco contra el muro del edificio dejando confuso al mono.

-esto termina ahora- dijo dexter mientras por la espalda de la abatida maquina, colocaba un nano robot el cual penetro en la estructura de la maquina llegando al mando principal y causando una gran descarga electromagnética, la cual ocasionó que el robot dejara de funcionar por completo.

-pero que has le has hecho a mi robot- dijo mojo frustradamente al notar que el robot no respondía en lo mas mínimo. El mono bajo del robot de un salto con una pistola láser en la mamo y apunto hacia dexter. –ahora acabare contigo- dijo enojado el mono sin notar que bajo sus pies había otra esfera. Dexter chasqueo los dedos y a la acción salio, esa peculiar masa envolviendo al mono del cuello hacia abajo dejándolo fuera de combate por completo.

-no puede ser posible que yo, mojo, halla sido derrotado por un niño-

-te dirigirás a mi solo como dexter, niño genio. Y ahora te dejare ahí para que la policía haga su trabajo-

-entonces tu fabricaste todos estos artilugios?- pregunto mojo

-así es, por cierto, tu robot es muy anticuado.- dijo dexter mientras activaba sus botas y salía del lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo llego la policía y miraron la escena un poco confundidos –donde están las chicas superpoderosas?- pregunto uno de ellos –miren ahí vienen!- exclamo otro.

Eran las heroínas de saltadilla bombón, burbuja y bellota que se acercaron volando y luego aterrizaron en la escena.

-disculpen la tardanza hemos estado ocupadas… valla pudieron detener a mojo buen trabajo policías.- dijo la líder

-pero nosotros no hemos sido pensamos que habían sido ustedes aunque la forma en que atraparon al mono no es su estilo.-

- tiene razón el robot de mojo tiene un daño mínimo y mojo tampoco fue agredido-

-si creo que le falto una buena paliza para que aprenda la lección- dijo bellota

-bueno, no importa quien lo haya hecho lo importante es que el día fue salvado y podemos volver a casa- dijo burbuja

- los testigos dicen que fue un chico pelirrojo vestido de científico o algo así- dijo uno de los policías.

-mmm… no me suena familiar pero debemos agradecerle. Bueno lo dejaremos en sus manos oficial- al terminar la frase las tres chicas despegaron de suelo y se dirigieron a casa.

-quien crees que lo haya hecho bombón?- pregunto bellota

- en verdad no lo se, pero esa masa que rodeaba a mojo… bueno solo una persona con un buen conocimiento de ese tipo de químicos puede crear algo así. Pero bueno ahora podemos relajarnos.


	2. La Chica Del Lazo Rojo

En un pequeño cuarto, en una pequeña cama, yacía un joven pelirrojo con un profundo sueño. Mientras el sol comenzaba a salir y sus tenues rayos entraban por la ventana del cuarto dando justo en la cara del joven que le hizo despertar.

-que sucede? Ya amaneció?- dexter se sienta sobre la cama y talla un poco sus ojos.

-perfecto, hoy es el primer día de la conferencia del profesor, hoy es un gran día para la ciencia!- se levanto de su cama, y comenzó a arreglarse para salir a conocer un poco el campus antes de la conferencia, arreglo su cama, tomo sus lentes y salio del dormitorio.

Una ves afuera dio un gran respiro para llenar sus pulmones del fresco aire matutino.

-parece que mi primer día en saltadilla fue muy bueno, pude darle una lección a ese mono sobre desarrollado.-

Había un montón de jóvenes que asistían a clases en la academia y se le quedaban viendo ya que era raro ver a alguien como dexter en ese lugar ya que no asistían chicos de su edad, eso hacia que dexter se sintiera un poco incomodo.

-valla, si que hay mucha gente y me miran como si fuera un bicho raro- de repente a lo lejos del pasillo observo a una chica vestida de rosa que aparentaba una edad similar a la suya, con un hermoso cabello largo y rojo y un lindo moño rojo adornándolo, estaba solo ahí parada, parecía un poco confundida.

De repente la chica se dio la vuelta como buscando algo. Dexter miro sus ojos por primera ves y eran muy especiales, de un color rosado, algo que jamás había visto, el quedo cautivado.

-valla es muy linda…- dijo dexter en vos baja mientras seguía observándola.

De repente la chica vio a lo lejos a dexter, sonrió un poco y corrió para acercarse a él.

Dexter se puso un poco nervioso al ver que se acercaba.

-hola!- dijo la chica cuando por fin se acerco a dex.

-eh… este… digo, hola!- contrólate, pensó dexter.

-disculpa pienso que quizás tengas cosas que hacer pero… es raro ver a alguien de tu edad en este sitio y bueno, yo no estudio aquí pero, se suponía que debía reunirme aquí con mi padre en la sala de profesores, pero, no se donde queda y pareciera que todo el mundo esta ocupado para ayudarme. De casualidad tu conoces donde esta la sala?-

Dexter respondió tratando de no perderse en sus maravillosos ojos.

-ah, bueno la verdad es que yo también soy nuevo aquí, pero ayer en la noche pude descargar un plano de todo el campus para ubicarme también en el, déjame ver…-

Los lentes de dexter se iluminaron y apareció el plano del campus en ellos.

-wow, puedes verlo en tus anteojos? eso es genial-

-gracias, ya se donde esta, tienes que salir de este edificio e ir al edificio norte del campus, ahí en el primer piso se encuentra la sala de profesores-

-yay! Muchas gracias- sonrió ampliamente bombón. –no se si sea mucho pedir pero… te gustaría acompañarme? No me gusta andar sola en este sitio todos te mirar raro.-

-claro, lo haré con gusto, además no tengo nada que hacer por ahora.-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio y caminaron lentamente por las veredas del campus. Era un lugar lleno de vida, con árboles, flores, arbustos y estatuas de pensadores clásicos.

-y dime… cual es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre? Dexter.

-Es un lindo nombre "dex"- sonrió

Dexter se sonrojo un poco sin que ella lo notara, cada ves que ella sonreía es como si el corazón de dexter se detuviera.

-gracias…-

-a que escuela asistes dexter?-

-bueno yo… en realidad no soy de saltadilla, vengo de otra ciudad.-

-ah ya veo, por eso no me parecías conocido y dime porque visitaste saltadilla?-

-en donde estudio, fui elegido para asistir a la conferencia que será impartida en esta academia por el profesor utonium. Lo conoces?-

-ah ya veo! Claro que lo conozco, es una persona muy reconocida y estimada en nuestra ciudad, me alegra mucho saber que te dieran tal oportunidad.-

-muchas gracias, a mi también me alegra mucho poder conocer al profesor y a su hermosa ciudad-

La chica observo un poco a dexter, notando su bata de laboratorio su cabello pelirrojo y sus guantes.

-que pasa?- pregunto dexter

-no… no es nada- volvió a sonreír.

Por fin llegaron al edificio a la entrada de la sala de profesores.

-bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme dex, en verdad fue muy lindo de tu parte-

-bueno no ha sido nada en realidad- dijo dexter – bueno entonces iré a prepararme, la conferencia es en una hora, espero volver a verte por aquí.- se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-ten por seguro que nos veremos- dijo la chica riendo un poco. – ah y por cierto, hiciste un muy buen trabajo deteniendo a mojo, gracias.-

Dexter se detuvo y miro hacia la chica –eh? Entonces lo sabes? Bueno… gracias, supongo… como lo supiste?-

-las noticias… hubo varios testigos hablando sobre un chico con una bata, unos guantes y cabello rojizo.-

-las noticias eh? Ya veo, bueno, hasta luego.-

La chica ingreso a la sala de profesores y dexter continuo su camino hacia el edificio donde seria la conferencia.

-valla… debe ser la hija de algún profesor de la academia, entonces supongo que no viene muy seguido por aquí si era la primera ves que visitaba el lugar… que tonto! No le pregunte su nombre! Demonios!... si que eres un genio dexter…(suspiro) supongo que no la volveré a ver… bueno ni hablar me preparare.-

45 minutos después, Al llegar al edificio, entro en la sala de conferencias era un lugar muy grande, observo que ya había mucha gente en el lugar sentada esperando el inicio, dexter se sentó en un sitio de en medio.

En poco tiempo ya todos los lugares estaban ocupados, y listos para comenzar. De pronto de un lado del simposium, salio el profesor utonium. Todos se pusieron de pie y lo recibieron con palmadas.

-gracias a todos, espero estén teniendo un maravilloso día ya estamos listos para comenzar con las ponencias… primero que nada me gustaría presentarles a la persona que será mi asistente durante todos los días de ponencias y que además, nos dará la introducción del tema de hoy. Quiero presentarles a mi hija, bombón!-

Las puertas de la sala se abren e ingresa una chica con un lindo vestido formal rosa y encima una bata de laboratorio, caminando hasta el simposium con el profesor.

-mucho gusto, es un honor para mi-

Todos en la sala aplaudieron a bombón, menos dexter que estaba impresionado.

-es bombón… una de las chicas superpoderosas- dijo dexter en voz baja.

Bombón miro hacia donde estaba dexter y soltó un pequeño saludo con su mano y movió los labios como diciendo "hola". Dexter hizo lo mismo y regreso el saludo.

-muy bien comencemos.- dijo bombón para iniciar la ponencia.

Después de 4 horas de exposiciones, discusiones y otras cosas por fin llego a su fin el primer día de actividades, dexter tomo sus cosas y salio del edificio para estirarse y tomar aire fresco.

-dexter- dijo bombón que salía del edificio para encontrarse con el.

-valla… bombón, una de las superpoderosas-

-jeje bueno, no me gusta ser presuntuosa y tu nunca preguntaste mi nombre-

-tienes razón que tal si vuelvo a intentarlo? Hola me llamo dexter, cual es tu nombre?

-bombón utonium, es un gusto conocerte dexter- se dan la mano y se sonríen mutuamente.

-bueno, ahora tengo que volver a casa para atender otros asuntos, te vere mañana de acuerdo?-

-claro que si, ahi estare d nuevo, esta ves en primera fila.-

Bombón dio un gran salto y se fue volando a una gran velocidad.

Dexter solo se quedo observando la estela de luz rosada que dejaba el vuelo de bombón.

-es… única…- susurro el chico.


	3. Familia utonio

En el comedor de la academia había una larga fila de estudiantes esperando turno para recibir su almuerzo, y en dicha se fila se encontraba cierto niño genio.

-rayos, las filas para el almuerzo si que son largas aquí…(de su estomago sale un gruñido) tengo hambre.-

Por fin seria el turno del chico para recibir sus alimento así que tomo su charola con ellos y dispuso a buscar una mesa donde sentarse, cuando…

-hey por aquí dex!-

-dexter dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo llamaban y para su sorpresa era bombón quien lo llamaba sentada sola en una mesa, dexter se dirigió a ella.

-ho.. hola, buenos días bombón que sorpresa verte almorzando aquí, puedo sentarme contigo?-

-claro que si, por eso te llame, es aburrido comer sola- dijo con una gran sonrisa –sucede que tengo permiso para faltar a la escuela donde estudio, ya que vendría a asistir al profesor con las ponencias, así que, como no hay nadie en casa porque mis hermanas están en la escuela y el profesor aquí, necesitaba un lugar para almorzar.-

-eso es bueno, así no tendré que almorzar solo todos estos días.-

-lo se, nos haremos compañía mutua, siéntate.-

-por cierto… vi las noticias de anoche, al parecer tuvieron problemas con un monstruo.-

-ah claro, pero fuimos capaces de vencerlo gracias a mi estrategia.-

-ya veo, aunque si me permites decirlo, la táctica que utilizaron sin lugar a dudas fue efectiva pero, pudo haber sido mas efectiva si hubieran utilizado una formación mas estructurada, aprovechando su velocidad y fuerza de impacto, creo que hubiera sido mas rápido.-

-ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón, veo que también eres bueno en esto dexter, podrías hablarme mas de esto por favor?-

- claro, será un placer- dijo el chico sonriendo.-

Ambos continuaron almorzando y compartiendo estrategia juntos, algo que a ambos se les daba muy bien, sin notarlo la hora del almuerzo había terminado y tenían que prepararse para asistir a las ponencias del día.

El día paso normalmente en las conferencias, de ves en cuando, dexter se distraía mirando a bombón, el no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, sin lugar a dudas le parecía hermosa pero había algo en su interior que se hacia cada ves mas grande, algo que el pelirrojo jamás había sentido por alguien mas. Todo esto atravesaba por su mente mientras la miraba, hasta que de pronto bombón volteaba a ver a dexter y ambos desviaban la mirada rápidamente con un sutil enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, entonces el volvía a concentrarse en la exposición.

Las ponencias habían terminado por el día de hoy, dex tomo sus cosas y salio del edificio, espero un poco afuera para ver si salía bombón. En lugar de eso observo que del edificio salía el profesor utonium, era la oportunidad de dexter para saludarlo. Se acerco a el para presentarse.

-disculpa que lo interrumpa profesor pero, quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es dexter y es un gran placer para mi conocerlo y debo decir que su trabajo me parece estupendo.-

-claro muchacho, para mi también es un gusto saludarte y quiero decir que desde que te vi supe quien eras, he escuchado bastante sobre ti e incluso también conozco un poco de tu trabajo y me parece impresionante ya que es propio de un gran genio a la corta edad que posees.-

-muchas gracias profesor-

En ese momento bombón salio del edificio y se reunió con ellos.

-quisiera hablar contigo ya que tu participación en las ponencias me han servido, mucho tus ideas sobre los prototipos LTT y la teoría de la materia renobable son muy interesantes, sin embargo ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que tendré que dejarlo para otra ocasión, lo siento.- dijo el profesor colocando su mano en su barbilla.

-no se preocupe profesor entiendo que debe estar muy ocupado-

-por cierto ya has visitado la ciudad? Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en saltadilla?-

-bueno solo fui en una ocasión pero me tope con mojo y arruino mi visita, me quedare solo las dos semanas de ponencias.-

Al escuchar esto bombón se encogió un poco de hombros sin que el profesor y el chico lo notaran.

-bueno espero que tu corta estadía sea de mucho provecho… hey bombón porque no sales con dexter y le muestras la ciudad ya que como me has dicho, se llevan muy bien.-

Bombón se sonrojo un poco y respondió- claro estaré encantada de hacerlo, aunque tendrá que ser mañana ya que prometí a burbuja y bellota acompañarlas al centro comercial.-

-que dices dexter? Esta bien mañana?- pregunto el profesor

-claro que si, estaré muy agradecido-

-jaja! Perfecto, entonces tengo que retirarme ya que aun tengo algunos trabajos por hacer, hasta luego dexter, te veré mas tarde bombón.-

El profesor se fue con prisa, al parecer se le había hecho un poco tarde.

-bueno, se supone que vería a burbuja y bellota frente a la entrada del campus en 5 minutos te gustaría conocerlas?-

-claro, me encantaría!-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida del campus y al salir se dieron cuenta de que burbuja y bellota ya estaban ahí.

-hey bombón llevamos siglos esperándote, donde estabas?- reprocho bellota –hola bombón quien es tu amigo?- pregunto burbuja-

-lo siento chicas lo que paso fue que el profesor y yo nos tomamos un segundo para conversar con dexter y no nos percatamos del tiempo, lo siento-

-dexter?- dijeron las hermanas.

-ah claro, les quiero presentar a dexter, lo conocí ayer en uno de los edificios del campus, el me ayudo a encontrar la sala de profesores.-

-claaaro… y que hace un chico de su edad en este lugar?-

-disculpa los modales de mi hermana, lo que quiso decir es "soy bellota, mucho gusto".-

-jeje no te preocupes yo responderé a su pregunta, en mi ciudad natal, a pesar de mi corta edad, fui elegido para asistir a la conferencia del profesor utonium y es por eso que estoy aquí.-

-valla ya veo porque lo conociste bombón, es un cerebrito nerd como tu.-

-bellota! Compórtate por favor.-

-hola dexter!- burbuja se acerca al chico. –mucho gusto, espero podamos ser muy buenos amigos- lo dice con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se queda mirando a burbuja perplejo.

-que pasa? Tengo algo malo?-

-no! no!, lo siento, lo que pasa es que me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana, ella también es rubia y también usa coletas y además su comportamiento es casi idéntico al tuyo.-

-tienes una hermana?- preguntaron burbuja y bombón.

-si, su nombre es dee dee, es una talentosa bailarina, ella acostumbra siempre a sacar lo bueno de lo malo y le encantan los ponys, unicornios y esas cosas.-

-yaay! Creo que me llevaría muy bien con ella, por favor cuando regreses a tu hogar salúdala de mi parte.- dijo la rubia con gran entusiasmo.

-claro- respondió dex.

-bueno tenemos que irnos dexter, nos veremos mañana, ah casi olvido mencionarlo chicas, dexter fue quien derroto a mojo el otro día.-

-bien hecho dexter!- dijo burbuja. –no es la gran cosa…- menciono bellota.

-bueno, gracias, en realidad no fue difícil.-

-jeje no seas tan modesto- agrego bombón –cuídate dex, te veré en el almuerzo!- al terminar la frase las tres chicas despegan y se aleja en el horizonte.

Esa noche, dexter no podía dormir, por algún motivo no podía despegarse la imagen de la chica del lazo rojo de su mente y aun mas la idea de que mañana saldría con ella a visitar la ciudad. Fue una noche larga para el.

A la mañana siguiente, dexter se despertó con gran entusiasmo y salio a toda prisa al comedor, donde almorzaría con bombón, ahí estaba ella, esperando por el chico.

Ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa a comer y charlar sobre tácticas, ciencia y aspectos personales de sus vidas.

Ese día de ponencias fue interminable para el joven, ya que solo quería que terminaran para poder visitar la ciudad con bombón, pero seria paciente y pondría atención a los interesantes temas que impartía el profesor.

Una ves finalizados dexter corrió a su dormitorio para dejar sus cosas y prepararse para salir. Al terminar el chico salio a toda prisa a la salida del campus donde se vería con bombón. Al llegar a la salida ahí estaba ella recargada en la entrada.

-estas listo?- pregunto bombón.

-claro que si. Vamos-

Dexter, golpeando los talones de sus botas, activo el sistema anti-gravedad implantado en la suela de estas y comenzó a flotar.

-jeje perfecto, realmente eres brillante, entonces vamos!.-

Ambos chicos emprendieron vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad.


	4. Paseo Por Saltadilla

En algún lugar de saltadilla, dos jóvenes paseaban por la ciudad.

-saltadilla realmente es grande y pacifica.- dijo el chico de anteojos.

-claro, aunque no siempre fue así de tranquila. Antes había muchos villanos y monstruos pero… muchos de ellos ya se han resignado y las apariciones de monstruos ya son muy esporádicas, ya solo aparecen de ves en cuando algún delincuente que no conoce a las superpoderosas.-

-y que me dices de mojo?-

-jeje, al parecer mojo jamás aprenderá la lección… mira, la tienda de historietas!-

-te gustan los comics?-

-pues a decir verdad, si, me encantan!-

-eso es grandioso, a mi también me gustan mucho-

-entonces vamos.- toma la mano del chico y corren hacia la tienda.

-waa! Espera-

La chica del lazo rojo y el joven de anteojos, se pusieron a hojear los comics y a hablar al respecto, parecía que tenían muchas cosas en común y aun así, cada uno tenia su propia personalidad.

-claro! Los amigos de la justicia son mis favoritos, no me pierdo un numero de ese trío-

Así siguió su visita a la ciudad, andando de aquí para allá, visitaron la galería de arte, donde admiraron las obras detenidamente. Fueron al parque donde se sentaron sobre una banca y compartieron un helado. Pareciera que fuera el día perfecto, pensaba dexter.

llegaron a la playa y caminaron por el muelle admirando la belleza del mar.

-ojala hubiera traído mi traje de baño.- dijo el chico

-jeje, lo dejaremos para la próxima de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- dijo el joven mientras sonreía.

Se detuvieron un momento y se recargaron sobre la cerca del muelle para sentir la brisa del mar y cerraron sus ojos para relajarse.

De pronto sin previo aviso, algo comenzó a suceder en la playa. Un gran montón de algas fueron eyectadas del mar hacia la playa, lo que ocasiono que la gente ahí se sorprendiera.

El salvavidas de la playa se acerco al mar para tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía; de pronto el agua comenzó a agitarse violentamente y de un gran salto salio del mar una extraña y grande criatura, era como un tiburón antropomorfo que poseía grandes brazos con afiladas garras en ellas y pies con aletas, después de dar lo que parecía ser un gran rugido comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia las personas, los gritos y el pánico no se hicieron esperar.

No muy lejos de ahí, bombón y dexter estaban relajándose pero al escuchar los gritos reaccionaron casi inmediatamente.

-santa madre de einstein que cosa es eso? Parece salida de mi laboratorio!-

Bombón dio un salto y comenzó a volar directamente hacia la criatura para interceptarla y evitar que dañara a algún inocente. El monstruo noto rápidamente la presencia de bombón gracias a un sentido sobredesarrollado del olfato. Bombón, pensando que tenia el factor sorpresa trato de atacarlo desde su flanco, pero la criatura respondió rápidamente, rechazando el avance de la chica con un gran golpe, mandándola con gran fuerza hacia la arena.

-diablos, valla que es rápido.- dijo la chica tratando de recuperarse del golpe, cuando se dio cuenta el mutante se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia la chica.

-tengo que reaccionar rápido.- se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de reincorporarse para esquivar el ataque, cuando dos esferas pequeñas interceptaron el ataque de la criatura haciéndola retroceder, mientras se llevaba las garras a la cara.

Dexter apareció frente a bombón y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-solo es gas pimienta modificado, eso lo distraerá un poco y mantendrá confuso su olfato-

-muchas gracias dex, ahora puedes ponerte a salvo, me encargare de esa cosa.-

-bromeas verdad? Me uniré al juego, no me gusta estar en la banca.-

-jeje, gracias.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz dulce.

-ahora cual es tu plan?-

-bueno normalmente mis planes están diseñados para actuar con mis hermanas, tu tienes alguno?-

-ahora que lo mencionas… tu tienes el talento y yo las herramientas… haremos esto-

La chica escucha el plan atentamente – de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado por favor, vamos!-

El monstruo por fin se recupero y vio a la chica parada ahí frente a el, a algunos metros.

-muy bien fenómeno, veamos que tienes- la chica comenzó a disparar rayos láser, que en ves de dañarlo solo parecían enfurecerlo mas. La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia bombón rápida y violentamente para atacarla.

-muy bien, aquí vamos- por fin fue alcanzada por la criatura, quien trataba de atraparla con sus grandes y filosos colmillos. Bombón trataba de esquivar cada ataque, cuando de pronto ella dio un salto hacia atrás. De pronto dexter cayo del aire sobre la espalda del monstruo al mismo tiempo que clavaba una pequeña estaca, que tenia un extraño cilindro metálico en la punta, en la espalda de la bestia enfurecida. La bestia se sintió adolorida por tal hecho, girando bruscamente sobre su eje para expulsar a dexter de su espalda.

-waa, no soy bueno montando!- dexter callo en seco sobre un camastro de playa que estaba ahí, provocando su ruptura.

-dexter! Estas bien!?- dijo bombón preocupada.

-no te preocupes estoy bien! Sigue con el plan!-

Entonces bombón dio un gran soplido con su aliento de hielo para congelar al monstruo.

La criatura quedo inmóvil por esa capa, pero el hielo no aguantaría mucho, comenzaba a agrietarse al parecer el monstruo luchaba por liberarse.

-muy bien, es hora de freírlo.- dexter saco de su bata un pequeño control remoto y al presionar un botón, un pequeño foco rojo prendió en el la punta de la estaca que había clavado en la espalda de la criatura, inmediatamente después, el artefacto descargo un millón de voltios sobre el monstruo. debido al gran calor liberado por la descarga, el hielo comenzó a derretirse y la bestia cayo sobre la arena derrotado.

-si! Lo logramos! Bien hecho dexter.- bombón corrió hacia dexter que estaba en el suelo, y lo abrazo en tono triunfal.

Dexter se sonrojo y pego un adolorido grito. –oww mi espalda .-

-oh lo siento dex.- dijo bombón con una sonrisa y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Mas tarde, los chicos seguían caminando por la ciudad mientras charlaban.

-valla, realmente siempre estas tan equipado?-

-jeje, bueno, en realidad si. Nunca se sabe lo que pasara en este loco mundo es mejor estar prevenidos.-

-tus inventos son geniales, en realidad sorprendentes.-

-gracias, sabes… de niño siempre quise ser un superhéroe, tu sabes, quizás como batman o iron man utilizando mi ciencia, pero, siempre lo desee por el motivo equivocado… la fama, pero ahora he crecido y aun quiero ser un superhéroe pero por el simple motivo de ayudar a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio… se me ha dado este gran don y debo usarlo a favor de la humanidad.-

Bombón mira los ojos de dexter fijamente –eso es muy noble y… dulce.-

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco.

-bueno pronto anochecerá, será mejor que volvamos a casa.-

-espera aun hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.- al terminar su frase, la chica toma la mano de dexter y comienza a volar a gran velocidad.

-wahhh, espera, déjame activar las botas.-

-jeje, no te preocupes no te dejare caer, yo te cuidare.-

Dexter miro fijamente a bombón al escuchar sus palabras y susurro –esta bien, confió mi vida en ti…-

Llegaron rápidamente a la punta del rascacielos mas alto de saltadilla y descendieron sobre una pequeña base de la punta del rascacielos, ahí se sentaron y observaron la puesta del sol.

-woohh. La vista es increíble…-

-lo se, vengo aquí cuando necesito estar sola, cuando quiero darme un respiro de la vida y su ajetreado mundo.-

Y ciertamente ahí no había ruidos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y sus voces. La vista era hermosa un amplio panorama de la ciudad el cielo que parecía jamás terminaba en el horizonte, las nubes que parecía, ardían en llamas por el matiz que el atardecer les daba.

De pronto ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que no era para nada incomodo, mas bien lo que el momento precisaba.

Dexter, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento, sintió de repente una presión sobre su hombro, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era bombón que había recargado su cabeza sobre el. El chico sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido y como su presión subía y subía también podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban como si de gelatina se tratara. Dexter observo por un momento a la chica del lazo como el color rojizo del sol avivaba mas el color de su pelo y daba un color mas intenso a su piel y sus labios.

-este conjunto de síntomas… aumento del ritmo cardiaco, presión alterada, la glucosa y monosacáridos relajando mis músculos… esto debe ser amor…- pensó dexter. –bueno creo, que sobre este campo no tengo mucho conocimiento así que solo me dejare llevar…- así que dexter recargo lentamente su cabeza sobre la de bombón, y así permanecieron hasta que cayo la noche.

...dexter?...

… si… bombón?...

…yo… quiero conocerte…

…pero si ya hemos estado charlando…

…lo se… pero… realmente, quiero conocerte…


	5. Hermandad

En el patio de el campus de una academia, precisamente bajo un árbol, se encontraba una chica adormilada y un chico contemplando como la luz pasaba entre las hojas.

Ya había pasado el medio día y con el, las ponencias, llegaba el fin de semana en el cual no habrían ponencias hasta el próximo lunes, por lo que dexter temía no ver a bombón durante este tiempo.

-llego el fin de semana, por fin podremos descansar un poco, la conferencia ha sido dura.-

Decía bombón en voz baja, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-si… el fin de semana…- dijo el chico un poco desanimado. el sabia lo que eso significaba… que su tiempo en la ciudad y aun mas, con bombón, llegaría pronto a su fin.

El finalmente entendía sus sentimientos hacia la linda chica y quería hacérselos saber pero, no tenia el valor para hacerlo. Temía que lo que ella sintiera fuera solo amistad o que la hiciera sentir mal por su declaración.

La chica del lazo abrió sus ojos y miro tranquilamente su reloj.

-el tiempo pasa volando.-

-y que lo digas…-

-tengo que reunirme con mis hermanas. Gracias por acompañarme.-

-soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. Entonces… te veré hasta el lunes supongo.-

-bueno, en realidad hay algo sobre eso… veras, ya que mañana es sábado… bueno el profesor quería hablar contigo aprovechando el día libre, así que me encargo mucho que te preguntara… querrías venir a casa a cenar? Siento mucho que te lo pida de pronto pero… jeje… que dices?-

El chico dedica una sonrisa a bombón. –me encantaría.-

-perfecto! Entonces que te parece a las siete?-

-ahí estaré.-

Bombón se acerca al joven y saca una pequeña hoja de su bolsillo.

-aquí esta la dirección y un pequeño mapa, es fácil llegar.-

-gracias, entonces te veré mañana.-

-muy bien!, entonces cuídate estaré esperándote… es decir estaremos esperándote jeje.-

La chica se sonrojo un poco sin que el joven lo notara y comenzó a flotar.-

-bueno, hasta pronto- salio volando del lugar con una gran sonrisa, mientras realizaba giros en el cielo.

Dexter se mantuvo mirando un momento hacia el cielo en tono pensativo y a la ves sentía como si estuviera flotando en alguna nube.

Después de eso, se dirigió a su dormitorio, se recostó en la pequeña cama individual y se puso a meditar las cosas.

Ya solo le quedaban siete días en saltadilla… siete días que a veces parecían 7 horas o 7 años. Solo sabia que no quería regresar a casa pronto ya que bombón ya era parte de él y continuar en una realidad sin ella le parecía terriblemente agobiante ya que con ella todo era mejor.

-creo que necesito un consejo…- dexter tomo su teléfono y llamo a casa.

-si bueno?- dijeron al otro lado del teléfono..

-hola mama soy dex.-

-dexter! que alegría escucharte, como has estado?-

-muy bien madre, gracias, a mi también me da gusto.-

-espero que te estés alimentando adecuadamente y mantengas limpio el lugar que te asignaron.-

-jeje claro madre. dime madre, esta mi hermana en casa?.-

-oh claro, esta en su habitación, la llamare-

-gracias.-

Después de un momento dee dee atendió la llamada. La chica se había convertido en una talentosa bailarina que estudiaba en la academia de baile mas prestigiosa de su ciudad e incluso contemplaba asistir a la escuela mas prestigiosa del país. Además se había convertido en chica integra y mas madura.

-Dexter! me da mucho gusto saludarte! Que pasa?.-

-a mí también hermana mayor. Veras,llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor…-

-sobre que se trata?-

-bueno yo… necesito un consejo.-

-esta bien te ayudare en lo que pueda. Dime.-

-bueno, es sobre una chica.-

Ohh ya veo… dexter tiene novia.- dice en tono melodioso

-ohh vamos dee dee por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil- reprocho dexter mientras su cara se tornaba en un color rojo.

-esta bien, lo siento, es que no pude resistirme, para eso somos los hermanos no? jeje. Ahora dime.-

-bueno veras, la conocí en el campus y ella es… es realmente linda sabes?.-

-aha, continua.-

-bueno he estado viéndola diariamente, incluso me mostró la ciudad.-

-cual es su nombre?.-

-su nombre es bombón-

-bombón de las superpoderosas!?-

-emm, si, la misma.-

-eso es maravilloso hermanito! Jamás imagine que fueras capaz de salir con alguna de ellas!.-

-ehh, si claro dee dee gracias por el halagó.-

-haha, lo siento otra ves. Pero como sea, no te olvides de traer un autógrafo por favor.-

-claro, se los pediré. El punto es que, quisiera hacerle saber lo que siento pero… no tengo el valor para hacerlo, supongo que tengo miedo de no ser correspondido.-

-valla… me sorprendes dexter.-

-a que te refieres?.-

-bueno, te lo explicare en términos que puedas entender. Veras… podrías formular un montón de teorías para resolver algún dilema, del porque si y el porque no podrían ser verdad. Pero la única forma en que podrás saber cual es la teoría correcta, es comprobándola por ti mismo, me entiendes?... puedes quedarte ahí, sin hacer nada pensando en que quizás ella te rechazara, pero recuerda que también podría ser que ella sienta lo mismo por ti y la única forma de saberlo es averiguándolo tu mismo.-

-pero no es tan fácil…-

-lo se, pero dime, como hombre de ciencia, tus mejores logros han sido fáciles? Siempre estas probando cosas nuevas y arriesgándote para lograr tus mejores inventos.-

-supongo que tienes razón, tengo que decírselo y averiguarlo yo mismo.-

-muy bien hermanito esa es tu aptitud.-

-muchas gracias dee dee... siempre sabes que decirme.-

-para eso somos los hermanos no?-

-así es. Ahora debo irme, necesito descansar.-

-esta bien, cuídate mucho. Ah y dexter?... te extraño.-

-yo también te extraño dee dee.-

Terminando esta frase, ambos colgaron sus teléfonos, y dexter siguió meditando las palabras que le había dicho su hermana hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, dexter pudo dormir un poco mas, por fin se había relajado un poco poniendo su mente en blanco. El día paso sin mas hasta llegar la tarde, el chico se preparo para visitar el hogar de las chicas y el profesor. Casi era la hora de salir de su dormitorio, se coloco un pantalón formal color negro por encima de sus botas y esta ves en lugar de la bata, se coloco una camisa blanca de botones bajo un suéter negro de manga larga con el que lucia muy sofisticado. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió no colocarse sus guantes púrpura.

-mmm… no me los pondré aunque los guardare en mi bolsillo.-

Dicho esto doblo un poco los guantes y los guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

El pelirrojo salio de su dormitorio y del edificio. Activo el campo antigravitatorio de sus botas y emprendió vuelo hacia la dirección que le había dado bombón, ayudado por el GPS que poseía el sistema implantado en sus gafas.

Así se propuso a asistir a la cita y mientras volaba, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso.


	6. La Luz y Sus Ojos

Bajo el cielo rojo/azul, sobre los suburbios, volaba la silueta de un joven… un joven elegante y nervioso que se dirigía a cumplir con una cita.

Faltaban solo diez minutos para las siete, hora en la que se acordó, dexter llegaría a casa de la familia utonium para asistir a la invitación que le había hecho la chica del lazo rojo.

Los anteojos de dexter emitían un sonido intermitente y una muy tenue luz en su interior.

-Perfecto, es en la siguiente cuadra.- dijo el chico mientras disminuía su velocidad de vuelo y comenzaba a descender lentamente.

Por fin llego a la dirección indicada y aterrizo sobre la acera frente a la casa blanca con tres ventanales redondos en su fachada.

-si… aquí es.- el joven se aproximo lentamente hacia la puerta y una ves ahí, toco el pequeño timbre a un lado del pórtico. Espero un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió y tras de ella apareció la figura femenina de una chica con coletas.

-hola dexter! que gusto que hayas podido venir, pasa por favor.-

-muchas gracias.- el chico ingreso en la casa y se detuvo en la entrada.

La rubia cerro la puerta tras del joven, se dirigió hacia él y lo condujo a la sala.

-toma asiento por favor en un minuto vendrá el profesor, si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi alcoba para arreglar algunas cosas antes de la cena. Siéntete cómodo.-

-muchas gracias burbuja.- dexter tomo asiento en el elegante sofá y dispuso a esperar por el profesor pero mas que nada, deseaba ver a bombón, es lo que mas le impacientaba.

Mientras esperaba, el joven miro alrededor de la habitación donde habían diferentes cuadros con fotos que mostraban diferentes edades de las chicas y su anfitrión el profesor. En una de ellas se encontraba toda la familia, parecía ser una foto actual ya que las chicas aparentaban la edad en la que se encontraban. Ahí estaba bombón con una gran sonrisa, justo a la derecha del profesor. Esa sonrisa que causaba diferentes sensaciones en el joven.

De pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que eran del profesor utonium.

-buen día dexter y bienvenido a nuestro hogar, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, estaba ocupado en una llamada telefónica pero ya estoy aquí.-

-no se preocupe profesor, no es ningún problema para mi.-

-muy bien, estoy muy emocionado de que hayas venido, espero que aun no tengas mucha hambre ya que bombón esta preparando la cena y creo que tardara una hora mas.-

-bombón esta cocinando?-

-si, te parece malo?-

-claro que no, para nada!. Claro que puedo esperar.-

-perfecto, entonces que te parece si vamos a mí laboratorio y charlamos un poco sobre tus ideas.-

-me parece perfecto.-

Los dos científicos bajaron hasta el sótano del profesor para conversar sobre sus proyectos ideas e inventos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, una chica un poco estresada y apurada peleaba con los ingredientes de su comida y una chica hambrienta y desesperada la mantenía presionada.

-vamos, tengo hambre! Te dije que solo prepararas macarrones con queso o alguna carne a fuego alto, muero de hambre!.-

-bellota, por millonésima ves.. deja de presionarme!, tenemos invitados del profesor y se merece un delicioso platillo.-

-si claro, invitados del profesor… Algo me dice que en realidad decidiste cocinar esto por motivos personales, a ti no te agrada pasar tanto tiempo cocinando!-

-basta bellota! Sigue así y no probaras bocado!-

-si tu sigues así de lenta, nadie en esta casa comerá el día de hoy!-

-y entonces porque no mejor me ayudas!?-

-estas bromeando verdad!?-

-donde esta burbuja!?-

-que se yo, acaso soy su niñera!?-

En su habitación burbuja estaba frente al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello y tarareaba una canción.

Las dos hermanas continuaron discutiendo y preparando la cena hasta que por fin, la pelirroja termino la cena, voló a gran velocidad hacia su cuarto y rápidamente se cambio de atuendo por uno mas adecuado.

-la cena esta lista burbuja, baja de una ves.-

La chica volvió a bajar a la primer planta y toco la puerta del laboratorio del profesor.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una voz salio de abajo.

-que sucede?.- pregunto el profesor.

-la cena esta lista, ya pueden venir a cenar.-

-gracias bombón, enseguida vamos.-

La chica del lazo se dirigió hacia el comedor y vio que la mesa ya estaba puesta.

-jeje, gracias bellota.-

-si dependiera de ti, esa mesa hubiera tardado semanas en estar lista.-

-hehe, gracias bellota…- la chica se dirigió a la cocina para servir los platos.

Burbuja llego a donde sus hermanas y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-que bueno, moría de hambre.- dijo la chica con su siempre aptitud feliz.

Al fin aparecieron el profesor y el joven y también tomaron asiento.

-hola bellota, es un gusto verte. Como estas?-

-ah? Hambrienta!-

-bellota?- dijo el profesor en un tono muy serio.-

-es decir, muy bien dexter que gusto que hayas venido.- dijo la joven con una forzada sonrisa.-

-jeje mucho mejor.- agrego el profesor.

De repente, de la cocina salio una ráfaga rosada a gran velocidad, en un parpadeo los platos ya estaban servidos, y apareció en su silla la chica pelirroja.-

-hola dexter, que alegría que hayas venido, espero te sientas bienvenido.-

-muchas gracias bombón.-

-por fin! A comer!- dijo bellota mientras comenzaba a comer a gran velocidad. Al igual todos comenzaron a comer

-has podido hablar con tu hermana dexter?.- pregunto burbuja.

-si, en realidad el día de ayer, y ella me pidió bueno… espero no molestarlas, ella estaría encantada si llevara el autógrafo de las tres.-

-claro que si, seria un placer dárselo!.- dijo la rubia. –valla tu hermana tiene excelentes gustos.- dijo la pelinegra con la boca llena de alimentos.

-así que tienes una hermana dexter, dime, cual es su nombre?-

-dee dee, profesor, ella es una talentosa bailarina de ballet.-

-Eso es magnifico, espero que le valla bien en todas sus interpretaciones.-

-gracias.-

-y dime, tu padre y tu madre… deben estar orgullosos de tener hijos tan talentosos.-

-jeje, gracias profesor, claro que lo están.- dijo dexter llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –a propósito… la comida esta deliciosa.-

-pienso lo mismo, muchas gracias al sazón de nuestra chef bombón.- dijo burbuja a tono de halago.

-jeje no es para tanto es algo que cocino regularmente.- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

-jajaja! "regularmente" claro bombón!.-

-bellota!-

Todos rieron en tono amigable. Así continuaron la charla mientras cenaban, hasta que terminaron sus alimentos y después de hacer un poco de sobremesa, dexter se puso de pie.

-muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad y por los alimentos, ha sido un gran honor para mi compartir mesa con ustedes.-

-no ha sido nada joven dexter, para mi ha sido toda una fructuosa experiencia haber convivido contigo espero poder repetirlo en alguna ocasión.-

-estaré encantado de hacerlo.- respondió dexter. –bueno se ha hecho tarde, ya debo volver a la academia.-

-claro, quizás alguna de las chicas podrían llevarte al campus.-

-no, no se preocupe puedo volver solo, que tipo de caballero seria si permito que una dama me lleve a mis aposentos.-

-jeje, supongo que tienes razón.-

Burbuja dispuso a recoger los platos y bellota a limpiar la mesa mientras bombón se acerco a dexter.

-te acompañare a la acera dex.-

-gracias bombón.-

El profesor acompaño a ambos a la puerta y ahí le dio un gran apretón de manos al joven.

-dexter, tienes un gran potencial, además tus inventos podrían cambiar el mundo para bien, deberías considerar unirte a alguna compañía de investigación y desarrollo o porque no? fundar tu propia empresa.-

-muchas gracias profesor, lo considerare seriamente.-

Así sin mas, los jóvenes salieron de la casa y se detuvieron frente a la banqueta de la casa que era iluminada tenuemente bajo la luz de un faro.

-bueno, tengo que retirarme.-

-jeje lo se…-

Sus miradas se encontraron bajo esa tenue luz, el joven no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de la chica con esa luz color rosa que emanaban sus pupilas. Quería poner en palabras de una ves lo que su corazón sentía cada ves que miraba esos hermosos ojos. El chico dio un trago de saliva y trato de articular sus palabras mientras pensaba en lo que diría. La chica seguía ahí, sin decir nada, solo miraba el hermoso color azul de los ojos del chico que se entre asomaban tras sus gafas. Por fin los labios del chico comenzaron a moverse.

-bombón?...-

-si dexter?-

-yo… yo…

-si?...-

El joven Soltó un tenue suspiro y se encogió un poco de hombros.

-yo… estoy muy agradecido por haberme invitado…- el chico no podía evitar sentirse tonto y frustrado por no poder confesar sus sentimientos y un "demonios" resonaba en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos.

-oh… claro, no tienes porque agradecer, nos ha dado mucho gusto que hayas venido. Por cierto, el color negro… te queda muy bien.-

Dexter se quedo perplejo con esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-gra… gracias, esperaba que no fuera demasiado para una cena.-

-para nada.- decía la chica mientras acercaba sus manos al cuello de la camisa del joven para acomodárselo.

-debo decir, que tu también luces muy linda con ese vestido.-

-jeje gracias dex.- respondió la chica mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo para que dexter no notara sus mejillas.

-bueno ya tengo que irme.-

-lo se, cuídate mucho por favor. El lunes… estaré esperándote en el comedor, no tardes de acuerdo?.-

-esta bien, esta ves yo seré quien te espere.-

Tras esas palabras dexter activo sus botas y comenzó a flotar. Bombón camino hasta su puerta y después de un ultimo ademán de su mano, ingreso a su casa y cerro la puerta.

El joven comenzó a ganar altura y velocidad mientras pensaba, porque no tuve el valor? Aunque también se mostraba un tanto entusiasmado ya que la chica había elogiado su apariencia.

El joven por fin llego al campus e ingreso en su dormitorio, se preparo para dormir y se recostó en la pequeña cama. Ahí se mantuvo repasando cada evento de esa noche, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, el teléfono de dexter comenzó a sonar.

Con un movimiento lento e involuntario dexter tomo el celular que estaba a un lado de la cama en una pequeña mesita de noche y contesto la llamada.

-hola?-

-holaaa dexter!-

El chico se levanto quedando sentado en la cama por la sorpresa de semejante grito.

-pero que dem… dee dee eres tu?-

-claro que si hermanito, buenos días dormilón!.-

-sabes la hora y el día que es?-

-jijiji, lo siento hermanito es solo que estaba impaciente por saber que había pasado contigo y bombón y claro saber si ya tienes sus autógrafos.-

-si claro, durante la cena burbuja saco un pequeño unicornio de peluche que todas autografiaron con gusto.-

-yaaay! Que bien, burbuja es muy linda, estaré esperándote con ansias, deberás saludarla por mi la próxima ves que la veas. Y dime fuiste capaz de confesarte a bombón?.-

-bueno, en realidad… no fui capaz.-

-ya veo… que lastima dexter. pensé que serias mas valiente…-

-de verdad lo intente pero, no pude hacerlo, simplemente no lo entiendo, trate de decírselo pero ninguna palabra al respecto salio de mis labios.-

-bueno quizás a la próxima tomes el valor necesario, solo tienes que tener en cuenta que ya solo te quedan cuatro días para hacerlo y si no se lo dices, te arrepentirás rotundamente.-

-lo se dee dee, gracias por tu atención.-

-jeje, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti hermano. Bueno, tengo que irme me reuniré con lili y mimi para pasear.-

-esta bien, que pases un gran día.-

-gracias, cuídate hermanito.-

Dexter colgó su teléfono y lo dejo al lado de el mientras volvía a recostarse.

Tal parece que así pasaría el domingo para el chico genio, sin pena ni gloria…


	7. Despedida

Como hojas en otoño, los días pasaban rápidamente… ya habían pasado 5 días desde aquel día, en el que nuestro joven protagonista, había acudida a casa de la familia utonium para compartir mesa y alimentos y también aquel momento en el que el joven no había sido capaz de revelar sus sentimientos por nuestra hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos.

Aun no había reunido el valor suficiente para confesárselo y ya solo quedaba un día y medio. Los chicos, en poco tiempo se convirtieron en amigos muy cercanos el uno del otro. Sus conversaciones ya no solo se trataban de comics, ciencia o cualquier otra cosa material, ahora confiaban mutuamente en el otro para compartir sueños, metas, gustos, debilidades e incluso sentimientos. Se dieron cuenta que a pesar de tener tanto en común, había en si mismos una diferencia marcada en su interior, una diferencia que los hacia sentirse "completos" el uno del otro, aunque esto, no sabían reconocerlo con seguridad ya que era algo totalmente nuevo para ambos.

Era ya medio día, las ponencias habían terminado, el viento era amable con todo aquel que se tomara un segundo para admirarlo, en una pequeña banca yacían sentados un par de jóvenes, mirando al cielo después de compartir una agradable conversación.

El chico miraba profundamente el cielo con aquellos ojos azules, no podía evitar sentirse mal con el poco tiempo que le quedaba en la ciudad y aun menos con la idea de que quizás no seria capaz de revelar sus sentimientos. El joven tomo aliento y comenzó a hablar en un tono un poco triste.

-el día de mañana…-

-mañana?- respondió la chica.

-si, mañana tendré que volver a mi hogar.-

-oh… claro. Vendrá alguien por ti?-

-papa dijo que no podría venir esta ves, así que tendré que tomar un autobús.-

-ya veo… dime… tienes a alguien especial en donde vives?-

-Especial? A que te refieres?-

-ya sabes, una novia o alguien que te guste…-

-bueno, en realidad no, ni nadie que me guste.-

-jeje, mentiroso!-

-no miento, es verdad!-

-esta bien, te creo… te echare mucho de menos cuando te vallas.-

El chico sonrió y redirigió su mirada hacia el suelo sin evitar sonrojarse.

-gracias, yo también te echare mucho de menos.-

La chica se levanto del asiento y comenzó a flotar.

-que sucede bombón?-

-tengo que irme, te veré mañana de acuerdo?-

-espera bombón! Yo…-

El chico no termino de hablar cuando la pelirroja comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-pero… que sucedió?-

El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del campus, salio del lugar y camino por las calles aledañas, no sabia a donde iba, simplemente quería caminar un rato y observar la ciudad por ultima ves…

A cada paso que daba, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por la presión que sentía en su pecho, el dolor que le causaba la idea de que quizás no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo que sentía una gran felicidad por el simple hecho de haberla conocido, y de haber compartido tantos momentos con ella. Recordaba como la había conocido, la primera ves que la vio. El como habían combatido codo a codo, pareciendo que formaban un equipo estupendo. Como había compartido aficiones y conocimientos, eso era algo ya invaluable e inolvidable para el joven.

Después de un rato regreso al campus y se dirigió a su dormitorio, esa seria hasta ahora la noche mas oscura y larga para dexter. cuando se quedo dormido sus sueño tampoco lo dejaron en paz, soñaba como bombón aparecía frente a el pero por mas que lo intentara jamás podría acercarse a ella, si no todo lo contrario, se alejaba mas y mas.

En la mañana el joven se levanto temprano, para dirigirse al comedor donde solía desayunar con bombón, así que cuando llego, se paro al lado de la entrada y los minutos pasaron y pasaron… ya era tarde, ella no procuraba ser puntual y eso hizo llegar a la conclusión del joven que ella no vendría esta ves. Se sentó en soledad en una de las mesas y mas que comer solo dio vueltas a los alimentos, preguntándose el porque no había acudido la chica, después de todo era el ultimo día en ese lugar y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Sin embargo sabia que la vería en las ponencias.

Una ves en la sala de conferencias, el chico se sentó en la primera fila como solía hacerlo y espero a que ingresara el profesor y su asistente. Después de un momento el profesor ingreso en la sala, sin embargo bombón no estaba con el, dexter no puedo evitar sentirse confundido.

-buen día colegas.- dijo el profesor –por fin ha llegado el ultimo día de conferencias es un gran placer haber compartido mi conocimiento durante estas dos semanas con ustedes y también debo decir que es una gran pena ya que todo tiene que llegar a su fin, también debo decirles que mi asistente no podrá estar el día de hoy con nosotros, sin embargo me pidió que les ofreciera una disculpa al igual que su agradecimiento por haber participado con nosotros. Bueno, sin mas comencemos.-

Dexter no pudo evitar sentirse desanimado y triste al saber tal noticia, le parecía inconcebible el saber que quizás ni siquiera vería a bombón este día.

Al terminar el día de actividades, todos lo oyentes agradecieron al profesor por su trabajo

Dexter siguió sentado en su lugar, hasta que la multitud por fin comenzó a disiparse alrededor del profesor. El chico se puso de pie y se aproximo a él.

-disculpe profesor… primero que nada, quisiera darle las gracias por todo, debo decir que su trabajo me ha sido de gran ayuda para seguir mi crecimiento en el campo científico y también quiero agradecerle por haberme invitado a su hogar y compartir su hospitalidad conmigo.-

-ha sido un gran placer para mi dexter, también te agradezco por haber aceptado la invitación y quien sabe? Quizás en el futuro yo este asistiendo a alguna conferencia impartida por ti.-

-jeje, gracias profesor, eso seria grandioso, y ahora quisiera preguntarle el porque de la ausencia de bombón.-

-bueno, en realidad no lo se, ella simplemente me solicito permiso para faltar el día de hoy, fue muy insistente así que, acepte, quizás se sentía mal. Pero no te preocupes dexter dijo que vendría antes de que te fueras, lo mismo dijeron burbuja y bellota.-

-ah si? Gracias profesor. En realidad fue un placer conocerle.-

-digo lo mismo dex. Cuídate mucho y continua siendo brillante.-

Los dos científicos estrecharon sus manos ambos sentían un gran respeto el uno del otro. Así dexter abandono el salón y se dirigió a la dirección de la escuela, al llegar entro a ver al director de la academia.

-y bien dexter? tu visita ah sido productiva?-

-en realidad lo fue y mucho, ha cambiado muchos de mis expectativas.-

-me alegra mucho saber eso jovencito, espero que la ciudad haya sido de tu agrado.-

-lo fue, en realidad quisiera regresar pronto…-

-bueno, siempre serás bienvenido en esta academia fue un gran placer alojarte en nuestra academia-

-gracias señor director.-

Dexter estrecho manos con el hombre amable y dirigieron una gran sonrisa mutuamente.

El chico fue a su dormitorio e hizo su maleta. Una ves que guardo todo, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y hecho un ultimo vistazo al lugar que había sido su refugio durante esas dos semanas. El joven tomo su maleta y cerro la puerta tras de el. Camino por ultima ves de los pasillos de aquel edificio y una ves afuera, observo otra ves los alrededores del campus con ese ambiente académico que poseía, "quizás volveré algún día" pensó.

Por fin llego a la salida del campus, estaba totalmente vacía, el mediodía había pasado hace mucho y a esa hora no pasaban muchas personas por ahí.

El joven comenzó a caminar sobre la acera para buscar un taxi que lo llevase a la estación, cuando escucho una explosión sonica en el cielo. El joven volteo hacia donde provenía y miro a lo lejos tres estelas de colores, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de las chicas.

Las tres hermanas había llegado para despedir a su nuevo amigo.

-dexter!- grito la chica del lazo rojo.

-bombón!- respondió dexter mientras veía como descendían.

-dexter sentimos mucho la tardanza en verdad.-

-no se preocupen, es bueno saber que al final han venido.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-gracias dexter.-

La chica rubia se acerco al joven y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-fue un gran gusto haberte conocido dex, siempre es muy triste despedir a un amigo, por favor cuídate mucho y saluda de mi parte a tu hermana, entrégale el unicornio que le he obsequiado.-

-lo haré burbuja, en realidad estoy contento de haberte conocido. Le entregare tu obsequio a mi hermana, ella estará encantada de recibirlo.-

Bellota se acerco al chico y estrecho con fuerza su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-auch! Gracias bellota.-

-jeje, valla que estas lleno de sorpresas eh? Bombón me contó lo del monstruo en la playa, realmente eres un hombre duro de acción cierto?-

-siempre lo he sido, no lo dudes amiga.-

-jeje, pues muy bien dex! Es bueno haberte conocido, espero que algún día regreses y podamos tener algún combate amistoso que dices?.-

-tenlo por seguro, será mejor que no me subestimes… gracias bellota.-

Ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás y bombón que solo se limitaba a mirar bajo un semblante melancólico se acerco por fin al chico.

-dexter… lo siento.-

-de que hablas?-

-por no haber asistido hoy al comedor y al ultimo día de ponencias.-

-no te preocupes bombón, tendrás tus razones para haberlo hecho, no hay problema.-

-aun así, de verdad lo siento, estoy muy apenada.-

El joven se acerco a la chica del lazo rojo y la abrazo sin decir nada, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acción, la chica sin decir nada, regreso el abrazo.

-de verdad me alegra mucho que al final hayas venido a despedirme.-

-a mi también…-

-bueno, tengo que irme…-

-lo se, te llevaremos.-

-no se preocupen puedo hacerlo so… waa!-

Bombón tomo la mano de el chico y comenzaron a volar, burbuja tomo la maleta de dexter y se dirigieron hacia la estación. No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, una ves ahí aterrizaron y una ves mas, las hermanas se despidieron del joven, especialmente la pelirroja.

-cuídate mucho dexter, prométeme que me escribirás o me mandaras un e-mail o algo así.-

-lo haré bombón. Te lo prometo.-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, otra ves bombón quedo inmóvil, solo observaba los ojos del chico y el hacia lo mismo. Dexter sabia que era ahora o nunca revelar sus sentimientos, pero sus miedos seguían ahí, nublando sus pensamientos y sus palabras, otra ves no seria capaz de hacerlo…

-bueno, adiós.-

-adiós dexter…-

El joven se dio la medio vuelta y camino hacia la estación, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-vamos bombón,- dijo burbuja mientras ella y bellota despegaban para ir a casa.

Bombón hizo lo mismo, sin embargo interrumpió el silencio.

-ustedes vallan, las alcanzare mas tarde reacuerdo?-

-pero bombón no me digas que te sientes tan mal por que se fue!.- refunfuño la pelinegra.

-bellota! Déjala en paz, esta bien bombón te veremos mas tarde. Vamos bellota!.-

-esta bien…- ambas hermanas se perdieron en el horizonte volando. Mientras que la chica del lazo se dirigió hacia otra dirección.

Mientras tanto en la estación el chico estaba sentado esperando su transporte, no dejaba de culparse por ser tan cobarde y no haberle dicho nada a la chica de sus sueños. De repente como un rayo, apareció frente a el una visión de su hermana mayor, recordando las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente y una mas en particular "te arrepentirás por siempre, eres un hombre de ciencia!". Esas palabras golpearon la mente del chico como un gran martillo, se puso de pie y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-no puedo irme sin hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo! Es hora de hacer el miedo a un lado tengo que decírselo!. El joven salio de la estación, activo sus botas y emprendió vuelo.

El atardecer había llegado, era ya casi de noche, el cielo estaba rojo a causa del sol escondiéndose en el horizonte y en la punta del edificio mas alto de saltadilla se encontraba una triste chica pelirroja. Veía como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco cuando noto una pequeña mancha en el.

-que es eso?-

Poco a poco esa pequeña mancha comenzaba a formar una silueta, la silueta de un joven que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

-bombon!-

La chica se puso de pie –dexter?... dexter!.-

el joven llego por fin al lugar y aterrizo frente a la chica.

-dexter… que haces aquí?-

-tenia que regresar contigo bombón.-

-pero, como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-no lo se, simplemente lo sabia… bombón tenia que regresar pues no podía regresar a mi hogar sabiendo que no fui capaz de decírtelo.-

-decirme que?-

El chico levanto sus manos y las coloco sobre los hombros de la chica.

-te amo… en verdad te amo bombón-

la chica parecía hipnotizada al escuchar estas palabras, se sonrojo de manera tan notable que le fue imposible tratar de ocultarlo. –dexter…-

-amo tu forma de ser, tu actitud, tu inteligencia, amo tu cabello y el hermoso color de tus ojos, amo todo de ti bombón utonium!.-

El chico por fin sentía como ese terrible peso iba descendiendo a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-no me importa si tu sientes lo mismo por mi o no, tenia que decírtelo, y ahora que lo sabes, soy muy feliz…-

-dexter…yo…- la chica alzo sus brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a la cara del joven, dexter, instintivamente hizo lo mismo, cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron dándose el beso mas dulce jamás imaginado.

En ese momento ambos quisieron que el mundo se detuviera para siempre, que acabara tras ese beso para volver a vivirlo eternamente. Ahí en ese silencio, con el sol apagándose lentamente, el viento acariciando sus cabellos y esa hermosa vista de la ciudad sellaron su amor con un beso… la chica separo sus labios del los de él y lo abrazo con fuerza recargando su cabeza contra su pecho. El joven puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y su cintura y la abrazo con fuerza también como si nunca mas quisieran separarse.

-yo también te amo dexter, jamás sentí algo tan grande hasta que te conocí… por eso no fui a la academia, no podía aceptar la idea de que salieras de mi vida, tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo.-

El joven la abrazo con mas fuerza y dio un tierno beso en su frente haciendo que la chica sonriera dulcemente…..

Me gustaría decir que dexter y bombón se quedaron ahí para siempre, pero obviamente no fue así, volvieron a despedirse prometiéndose mutuamente que volverían a verse y que se mantendrían en contacto, bombón se quedo ahí en la cima del edificio mientras veía a dexter alejándose de su vista al igual que el ocaso. Llevándose mutuamente en sus recuerdos y en su corazón, jamás olvidarían ese par de semanas…

Este fic termina aquí, agradezco a los lectores y a los seguidores que han seguido mi trabajo. espero hayan disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.

No creas que esta historia termina aquí, mantente pendiente ya que planeo realizar "el camino hacia el destino 2"

Hasta pronto.


	8. Continuacion

Me tomo un poco de tiempo estructurar la siguiente historia "el camino hacia el destino 2"

Espero que los seguidores y lectores de la historia no se hayan impacientado demasiado.

Este es el link para el siguiente capitulo:

/s/9841588/1/El-Camino-Hacia-El-Destino-2

a la direccion anterior, solo recuerda agregar el inicio del link, es decir el nombre de la pagina fan... .net y el resto


End file.
